


Sneak Peek

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>loveheartlover prompted: “flashing the other” from the semi-NSFW meme. Early!Klaine. Kurt accidentally sees Blaine naked and is thoroughly embarrassed by it. Originally posted on Tumblr March 11th 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Peek

From: Blaine (8:12am)

_ I know we said we’d meet at the Lima Bean at 11 but the shower at my house is broken and I kind of really need to use it. Can I come over and use yours? _

Kurt is barely awake when he receives the text, his phone buzzing on the nightstand where he left it the night before. He squints at the screen, bleary-eyed. For a moment or two, all he understands is _Blaine_  and _shower_  and _broken,_ and then realizes that Blaine is asking to come over to his house and use his shower because his own at home isn’t working.

Blaine wants to come over. To his house. To use his shower. 

And he’s still in bed, dressed in pale blue pyjamas with birds embroidered on the pockets and his hair a mess, sticking up every which way. He hasn’t moisturized, he hasn’t brushed his teeth, and the evidence of his frenzied panic the night before trying to find an appropriate outfit for his date with Blaine is spread all over his bedroom, clothes draped and folded across every available surface in the course of emptying his entire closet in an attempt to find the _perfect_  ensemble to impress him.

Blaine. His _boyfriend_. It still gave him thrills to think about it, warmth shooting up his spine and down into his fingers and toes. 

But first, there was the matter of Blaine’s request to attend to.

To: Blaine (8:16am)

_ Of course. Dad and Carole are already at work so you won’t disturb them. They key is under the doormat so you can let yourself in _ . 

From: Blaine (8:18am)

_ Thanks :) _

It was silly, but the sight of the :) symbol makes his heart speed up in his chest. It was such a small, insignificant gesture but coming from Blaine, it meant the world. 

While he waits for Blaine to arrive, Kurt sets about making himself look presentable. Or rather, making himself look as though he’d been awake for more than 10 minutes. He drags himself out of bed and grimaces when he catches sight of himself in the mirror on his vanity, the state of his hair making him wince as though in real pain.  

_ Clothes first _ , he thinks. _Can’t let Blaine see me in bird-print pyjamas. That would be embarrassing and he’d probably break up with me on the spot_. Kurt casts his eyes around the room, searching for something just casual enough that it doesn’t look like he’s trying too hard but simultaneously will make him look good and put-together enough for Blaine to want to kiss him when he sees him.

And clearly thinking about kissing Blaine was a bad idea, because now he has all sorts of _images_  in his head of Blaine’s lips on his and how it feels when they kiss and how warm and gentle Blaine is, always careful, never pushing too hard or asking for too much, and Kurt can almost recall the exact taste of Blaine’s tongue where he’d accidentally let it graze Kurt’s bottom lip the last time they made out when the doorbell rings.

He stops, freezing momentarily. He’s still in his pyjamas. His hair is still a mess. And Blaine is here.

He grabs his robe where it hangs off the back of his bedroom door and throws it on before dashing downstairs, opening the front door fifteen seconds later to find Blaine on the doorstep, and oh, does Kurt’s heart skip a beat , because he’s just as gorgeous as Kurt remembers. The bright, open smile on his face is almost too much for a Saturday morning, but Kurt doesn’t care.

When he sees Kurt’s state of dress, he frowns. “Did I wake you up? You didn’t have to get up especially for me, Kurt, I wouldn’t have cared. I could’ve found someone else’s shower to use.”

“No, no, don’t be ridiculous, what’s mine is yours!” Kurt insists, beckoning Blaine into the house. “And I thought I told you to use the key under the doormat to let yourself in.”

Blaine shuffles his feet, suddenly bashful. “I didn’t want to be impolite.”

Kurt stops and gives him a _look,_ a look that says, _you’re an idiot, but a very cute idiot_. “If we’re going to do the whole boyfriends thing, we have got to work on your adherence to correct etiquette. It’s almost painful to watch.” He’s teasing, but there _is_  an element of truth to it. Blaine is polite almost to the point of ridiculousness, and Kurt has often wondered whether he stepped right out of a nineteen-fifties black-and-white movie and into the twenty-first century, with all the mannerisms and customs of the earlier period.

Blaine shrugs. “I guess I’m kinda old-fashioned. Occupational hazard of going to an all-boys prep school.”

_ I like it _ , Kurt wants to say. Instead, he tells him, “Shower’s upstairs on the left. If you need anything, I’ll be in my room, directly across the hall.”

Blaine bounces - yes, _bounces_  - up the stairs, bag swinging on his arm, and Kurt has to remind himself that it would be impolite for _him_  to stare at his ass as he passes up ahead, although it is…distracting. Right there in front of him. Inviting him to stare. 

When the bathroom door shuts behind Blaine and he hears the lock scrape shut, Kurt ducks into his own bedroom and returns to his previous activity, that of finding a suitable outfit for the day’s events. 

He _doesn’t_  think about Blaine in the shower, taking off his clothes, naked under the hot water. 

Okay, maybe he does. A little. But he’s a _teenage boy_  with his _first boyfriend_ , and is it really so bad to think of one’s boyfriend naked in the shower when he’s directly across the hall? 

Still, he tries to think of something else, anything else, as he sorts through his clothes. He tries to block out the sound of running water and what he’s at least ninety percent sure is Blaine humming a nonsensical tune to himself as he showers, and _how adorable is that? He hums in the shower. So cute. I bet he sings, too_. He should be embarrassed, but he’s surprisingly…not? Just a month or so ago, he’d all but thrown Blaine bodily from this very room when he’d tried to engage him in a frank conversation about sex. Now Blaine was showering just a few feet away from him, in his very own house, and there wasn’t a blush nor a fluster to be found. 

Finally, Kurt finds what he’s looking for, a forest-green sweater that was lying under a pair of blue pyjamas. He grabs a pair of grey pants that are nearby and dresses quickly, pulling on socks and underwear and the sweater and pants, then sits at his vanity and scrutinizes the state of his hair.

Well, it’s lucky that he budgets generously for hairspray, in any case.

Kurt is so engrossed in his usual morning skin-care and hair-care regimen that he doesn’t hear the water shut off, or Blaine’s humming stop, or the sound of the lock on the bathroom door scraping open again. What he _does_  do, however, is remember that there are no fresh towels in the bathroom for Blaine to use when he’s finished showering.

There are fresh towels in the linen closet, and so his first instinct is to go and get them, because what kind of boyfriend - or host - would he be if he didn’t provide fresh towels for his guest? Even if said guest was his boyfriend. These things  mattered; it was important to keep up appearances and make a good impression. 

Just as he made his way out of his bedroom to fetch them, intending to leave them outside the bathroom door for Blaine to pick up and then retreat into his own room to wait for him, the bathroom door in question opened quite suddenly and loudly and then - 

“Oh my God!”

The squawk of surprise came from Blaine, who was standing in the doorway staring at Kurt, bug-eyed and and frantically trying to cover himself up with his hands because he was wet and very, very naked.

Kurt stared. And stared some more. Because Blaine naked was even better looking than Blaine with clothes on, lean and brown and muscular in places that Kurt wasn’t even aware of, the kind of places that were kept hidden by the boxy blazer and loose slacks he wore every day at Dalton. He stared unabashedly at his broad shoulders and bare chest and narrow hips, catching glimpses of the dark hair on his thighs and following the trail of water droplets as they made their way down his legs and onto the carpet before he finally came to his senses and realized how completely inappropriate all of this was. 

“Blaine! I - I’m sorry, I just - I realized that there weren’t any towels in the bathroom so I was going to get you some and leave them outside the door for you and then - you’re naked! Well, obviously you are because there weren’t any towels, and God knows what you must think of me for not giving you any, what kind of boyfriend am I? And - you’re _naked_  and wet and in my hallway and -” Kurt slapped a hand over his eyes. “Okay. I won’t look now. Just - towels are in the closet, top shelf, please don’t leave water marks on the carpet.” And he ran back into his bedroom and slammed the door.

He’d just seen Blaine naked.

He’d seen his boyfriend naked.

They’d been dating for less than two months! 

His heart was hammering in his chest, his palms sticky with sweat and his face red and flushed. He recalled the shape of Blaine’s body in his mind’s eye and squeezed his eyes shut as if that would block out the image, because it was _way_  too early to start thinking about Blaine in that way. They’d kissed, yes, and they’d made out, absolutely - but they were nowhere near ready for _that_  kind of intimacy.

_ You’re an idiot, Hummel _ , he chastised himself. _Now he’s going to think you’re a voyeuristic freak with an exhibitionist streak._

His face was no less red by the time Blaine returned twenty minutes later, fully dressed (thankfully) and hair neatly styled. To Kurt’s bewilderment, he was smiling, chuckling even, though he couldn’t look Kurt directly in the eye.

“That was - interesting,” he began, sitting himself on the end of Kurt’s bed. “I can’t say I wasn’t surprised by it. I certainly wasn’t expecting to be caught naked by my boyfriend when we’ve only been dating for one month, three weeks, and,” he paused for a moment, “two days.”

“You keep count of how long we’ve been dating?” Kurt asks, forgetting momentarily his embarrassment. 

“Of course! It’s important to me,” Blaine replies. “You’re important to me, Kurt.”

And oh, wow, if that isn’t the sweetest, most romantic thing that anyone has ever done for him. And maybe he falls a little bit more in love with Blaine in light of that fact. 

“Plus, you did just kinda see me naked, so I feel like I have to make it up to you by being extra vigilant of the direction our relationship is taking,” Blaine adds, making Kurt snort out loud.

“…and you’ve just ruined the moment,” he says, “but the sentiment was very sweet.”

“I aim to please,” Blaine replies, stretching back on Kurt’s bed, dog-like. His shirt rides up a little, exposing a sliver of brown skin above the waistband of his pants that makes Kurt’s heart beat faster, knowing that he’s seen what’s underneath…

“So shall we go get that coffee?” Blaine asks, suddenly jumping up again, stretching his arms above his head. “It’s on me. And I’ll even buy you a double chocolate cookie and won’t ask you to split it with me.”

Kurt considers this for a moment. “We have a deal, Mr. Anderson.”

“Lead the way then, Mr. Hummel.”

And if he checks out Blaine’s ass when he’s waiting in line at the Lima Bean getting them their coffees and Kurt’s promised double chocolate cookie? 

Well, he’s only human. He thinks he deserves a sneak peek. 


End file.
